The New Warrior
by HannahNoel1217
Summary: Annie Carter is an American who is being sent to Kadic Academy for ninth grade. She has no friends until she rooms with Aelita Schaeffer AKA Stones. How will her life be different with new friends, new adventures and above all else, a new world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I really need to work on my other fanfictions, but I started watching an old show that I used to watch when I was younger and just had to write a fanfiction on it! Right now I have four chapters done in a notebook I bring to school so I would have to type them out if anyone wants to read them!**

**Please read and review! If I get a couple of good reviews I will post chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Moonscoop or their wonderful television series Code Lyoko along with its spectacular characters. If I did, I would be working on Code Lyoko: Evolution right now instead of sitting at school writing fanfiction during my open periods. I only own Annie and the rest of the characters I created.**

Everyone in my family went to Kadic Academy for their high school education. My older brother Liam and my older sisters Danielle or Nathalie either attended Kadic or is still attending Kadic. Liam graduated two years ago, Danielle just graduated and Nathalie is going into her junior year. I am going into my freshman year and I am not excited whatsoever.

I was leaving all of my friends to go to a boarding school miles and miles away. The school was in FRANCE. That's an ocean away! Liam decided to tease me one day when he came home for Christmas break when I was about nine saying that they did not speak English whatsoever at Kadic. I freaked out and took one of Nathalie's French textbooks to begin studying five years before I was scheduled to attend Kadic. I was told the day before he returned to Kadic that the students did speak French, but they did speak English too, which relieved me a ton.

My mother grew up in France because my grandfather had a job that based him in France. My mom went to Kadic Academy, so that's how we got into going to a French school. My mom moved back to America for college and met my dad and they decided to send us to Kadic.

It will definitely feel weird hearing French all the time, but I learned French like it was my second language. When at home, my mom teaches us all the French she knows. It definitely makes me feel more confident about Kadic since I am pretty fluent in French now.

School started in about a week, so I figured I should start packing up most of my belongings into my suitcases. Nathalie was probably doing the same thing in her room. I didn't realize how much stuff I had that I really used! I stuffed most of my clothing and other necessities in one large suitcase and other things like my laptop, sheets and pillows for my bed and other things I needed for classes in the remaining suitcase. I put a book I was reading along with a few others and my iPod Nano and a few snacks into my carryon bag. It felt so weird to look around my room and see it so empty.

"Annie, come down for supper!" Nathalie called to me from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled to her. I zipped up my carryon and then walked down the stairs. The kitchen table was set for four people with food in the middle of the table. Liam and Danielle decided to attend a college in France and left for school a few weeks ago. We sat down at the table and began eating.

"Are you excited for Kadic, Annie?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I responded, trying to sound excited.

"You will be fine ma petite soeur." Nathalie said, mixing English and French into the same sentence, "It will be hard to fit in at first, but then you will fit in."

"Your brother and sisters had no problems at Kadic." Dad said, "The French are sometimes ahead with their lessons, but you should be fine."

"I just think I will get confused and start speaking English instead of French." That was by biggest fear about attending Kadic. Knowing me, I would be the one that tries to talk to someone and whips into English and the person would be so utterly confused.

Nathalie smiled, "That happened to me in ninth grade. I was trying to get directions to my science room on the first day of classes and I asked the question in English. The person who I asked thankfully knew English and helped me out, but his friend just stared blankly at me." Great, just what I needed to hear.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence while Mom and Dad discussed things about work and then I went upstairs to watch some television before writing some of my novel.

My mind was just spinning about everything that was going to happen this upcoming week. What if I can't get adjusted to Kadic? What if no one liked me? I guess I just had to wait and see…

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you have read any of my fanfictions before, you can tell the first chapters are not my best. Please rate and review! It makes me happy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the tad delay on the chapter, but I wanted to see if anyone wanted to rate or review this (thank you LongHairedAelita!)**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Annie, hurry up! The flight is going to leave in a few minutes!" Nathalie yelled to me as we ran down the hallway. Having short legs is not in my favor right now. Mom and Dad took forever to say their goodbyes and the security line took forever. I decided last minute to put my laptop in my carryon which took longer to go through security, along with Nathalie's carryon and laptop. Our grandparents on my mother's side were very wealthy and bought us all laptops for Christmas last year.

We had to fly from our hometown of Buffalo to New York then finally to Paris, France. Basically saying, we would be sitting for a while. We gave our tickets to the attendant at the gate and entered the plane. Our seats were near the middle of the plane, so it wasn't such a long walk. They went through the usual safety routine then we took off. I looked out the window to see the city and suburbs that I lived in for fourteen years. Western New York was my home, and I knew Paris, France would not feel the same way. Nathalie had fallen asleep listening to her iPod after the flight took off, so I just sat in my seat reading my book quietly, trying not to wake my sister.

This is going to be a long day.

After what seemed like days, we finally arrived in France. The school was in a suburb of Paris, so we had a little ways to go. When we landed, we made our way to the turnstiles for our luggage. "Nat, how are we getting to Kadic?" I had just realized that I hadn't thought of that earlier.

"I think Mom said something about Liam's friend owning a car that he got him to borrow it for the day, so he and Danielle are picking us up." Nathalie responded as I found one of my suitcases with a Tinkerbell luggage tag on it. This was going to be interesting with seeing my brother and sister again. They were total opposites. Liam feels strongly about everything academic and Danielle is all about athletics. It always is a brawl when they are together and Liam always lectures me about how important school is and whatnot.

We grabbed the rest of our luggage and tried to find Liam and Danielle. We walked outside and saw Liam leaning on the car near the entrance to the airport.

"Hey, Nat! Hey, Small Fry!" He said to us as we walked up. Ever since I was little I had the nickname Small Fry from my brother because I am the shortest out of the four of us, as well as the youngest. We greeted him and put our luggage into the trunk of the vehicle.

"Nervous about your test of your French skills, Annie?" Danielle asked me as we sat in the car.

"A little, but I'm hoping at least they know some English as well to help me out."

Nathalie, Danielle and Liam looked at each other smiling. Was there something I missed in Kadic 101?

"Annie, not all people from Kadic are French some are from all over Europe. Their English may…how do I say this…" Danielle started.

"Let's just say it sucks." Liam finished.

"Great, just what I needed to hear as we are half way to Kadic." I said in French. My siblings laughed and we continued talking about 'how much fun I would have at Kadic'.

All I was thinking was at least there was a Disneyland in France nearby I can sneak away to.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so sorry everyone! I don't know how many people actually want to read this story anymore since I took such a long unannounced hiatus! Many things stood in my way for me to post this next chapter. The first one was me losing my notebook with ALL of my CLFF writing in it. Second was graduating high school and starting college. The next was me pretty much forgetting about it. Thanks to ****Super-Dash-ele with the comment they posted I remembered this story and finally found my notebook. So here's the chapter I wrote like six months ago and finally posted! Hope you like it!**

"Bye, Nat! Bye, Ann!" My sister, Danielle, called as her and Liam were driving away to go back to their school.

"Come on, let's go get you checked in at the principal's office," Nathalie said, dragging her luggage behind her as she walked into the main gates of Kadic Academy, knowing exactly where to go. I looked around the campus, noticing it was huge! There were large trees and buildings everywhere and students arriving and talking with their classmates. I then realized how far ahead of me Nathalie was, so I ran dragging my suitcases behind me.

We entered the office and the receptionist/secretary greeted me. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me in French.

"Hello, I'm a new student at Kadic," I answered in French as well. She told me that the principal, Mr. Delmas, would be right with me in a moment. Mr. Delmas called me in within five minutes and I walked in. Nathalie went to get her dorm set up, so I was left alone.

"Hello, you must be Annika Carter, correct?" Mr. Delmas asked me.

"Yes, but I go by Annie." I responded. He nodded and handed me a piece of paper.

"This is your room assignment and class schedule. You will be sharing a dormitory with Aelita Stones who is also a ninth grader. She will be able to help you with whatever you need. Your sister attends Kadic, correct?" Mr. Delmas said.

"Yes, Nathalie. My older siblings Liam and Danielle went to school here." I said.

"Excellent, then she can help you around campus as well. Welcome to Kadic Academy, Miss Carter!" He said. I thanked him then exited the office to go find my dorm.

After about five minutes I finally found my room. It was a good size with two beds along opposite walls with dressers and desks on the remaining walls. One side already had belongings on it, so I put my suitcases on the other bed and began to unpack. The door opened as I was ten minutes into unpacking.

"Hi," I said. The girl had bright pink hair and wore all pink. She was about the same size as me but looked younger than me by a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Aelita," She said, smiling. She seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Annie, nice to meet you." I went back to unpacking as Aelita put her backpack on her bed.

"Do you want any help unpacking?" Aelita asked. I thanked her and we both unpacked my suitcase with my clothing in it. "Where are you from? From looking at everything you brought, it doesn't look like you are from France."

"I'm from America." I responded, "Around the border of the USA and Canada."

Aelita nodded, "Your French is very good."

"Thanks, my sisters and brother went to Kadic, so I learned a lot from them." I said, "What time is lunch around here?"

Aelita laughed, "You sound like one of my friends. It is now actually." We stopped unpacking and headed to the cafeteria. We went in the line and got our meal. Aelita went to a table with three other students at it, all boys. One wore glasses and had blonde hair. Aelita sat next to him in the available seat. Across from the blonde was a boy with brown hair. Across from Aelita was another blonde haired boy but he had some purple hair in the front and styled it straight up.

I sat at an available table with none at it and began to eat my lunch. I took out my phone to realize that I had never turned it back on after the flight. Mom and dad said they would call Nathalie and I tonight, so they probably didn't call while my phone was turned off.

After that I looked over to Aelita's table. They were all staring at me. When they saw that I saw them, they all turned back to facing each other except for the one that looked like purple threw up on him. The brunette nudged him and he quickly turned around.

Why were they staring at me?

**If I forget to post the next chapter by Monday (1/14) please PM me so then I can type it up quick before I start my second semester of college on Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised…the next chapter! It's the longest chapter of the story so hopefully it will hold you until I have time to type up the next chapter (which will hopefully be on MLK Day). Enjoy and remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't live in France, therefore I cannot own Code Lyoko. **

Chapter 4

At Aelita's table, it looked like she was trying to convince them of something. The boy with the glasses looked like he was fighting with Aelita but then she finally smiled and got up from her seat. She walked over to my table and asked, "Would you like to join us at our table?" I looked over to see the boys staring at me again.

"Are you sure, Aelita? It doesn't look like your friends want me to come over there." I said.

"Yeah they do. They are just a tad bit protective of our group," I finally agreed and walked with my tray in hand over to their table. I sat down next to Aelita, "Annie, these are my friends, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd." She gestured to each of the boys. So Odd was the one who stared at me the longest. The name definitely went with the personality.

"Hi," I said. After I spoke toe table went silent. Odd was the only one who spoke.

"Annie, Aelita said you were from America. Is that true?" I nodded, "That's so cool! There aren't many Americans who come to Kadic."

"Yeah, I only know two other than you." Ulrich said.

"Danielle and Nathalie Carter, right? Danielle graduated last year and Nathalie is an eleventh grader. You should talk to her." Odd said.

I laughed, "No thanks, I'm good." Just then, of course, Nathalie walked in. Best of all, she walked over.

"Looks like you found some friends, Small Fry!" Nathalie said, hugging me.

"Is that so unordinary? I'm not antisocial!"

"Ha, sure you're not. What time are we meeting up?"

"After supper, maybe? Will they call around then?"

"Yeah, that's the usual time. I'll meet you outside the cafeteria after supper then. Have fun!" And with that Nathalie finally walked away.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita were staring at me when I turned to face them again. "What?" I asked them.

"I see you already know Nathalie. And you don't know when you switch to English." Jeremie said.

Well, this is awkward… "Oops, sorry. I'm still getting used to fully talking in French."

"Hey, guys," A girl walking up to the table greeted. She wore all black and looked Japanese. She sat down next to Odd at the table.

"Annie, this is Yumi." Ulrich introduced me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly, something started beeping. Jeremie frantically went into his bag and took out his laptop.

"XANA attack on Lyoko! Activated tower in the Mountain Sector!" Jeremie said. What the heck was he talking about?

"Let's head to the factory before XANA attacks on Earth." Yumi said, standing up.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what is going on?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at each other, then at me.

"Can we trust her?" Ulrich asked Yumi, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie and Yumi didn't say anything.

"I think so." Odd said. Everyone else nodded.

"Annie, can you keep a secret?" Aelita asked. I nodded. "Okay, follow us; we will explain everything on the way!"

Aelita grabbed my arm and we ran out of the cafeteria to the woods. We made it to a spot distant from the school and Yumi lifted something off the ground. "A manhole?" I asked.

"It's the quickest way to get to the factory." Jeremie said. Factory? We are going to build things? I didn't bother to ask any more questions as were gliding through the sewer's tunnels on skateboards and scooters. I learned to skateboard from Danielle when I was much younger, so I grabbed the random spare skateboard and rode behind them. They stopped at a ladder and climbed up. I let the five of them climb up first then I followed.

Once I got to the top I took in my surroundings. The factory was huge and looked like it had been through a ton. "Wow," I whispered, stunned.

"Come on, Annie, you can stare at the factory later!" Jeremie yelled to me before he swung on a rope like Tarzan to what looked like the second floor. I quickly ran to the rope and slid down it, feeling the rope burn in my hands. I was definitely going to feel that later. The others were in the elevator waiting for me. I ran to the elevator and Yumi pushed a button. It stopped and the doors opened. Jeremie walked out and went to a seat facing what looked like a large computer.

"Annie, stay here with me and I'll explain more about Lyoko. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd, head down to the scanner room!" Jeremie called. I followed his orders and stepped out of the elevator.

"What's the scanner room?" I asked.

"A room with three scanners that send Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita to Lyoko." Jeremie responded, "Everyone in position?" He said into a microphone he put on his ear.

"Transfer Ulrich…Transfer Yumi…Transfer Odd…Scanner Ulrich…Scanner Yumi…Scanner Odd…Virtualization!" Jeremie called as he typed in some things on the keyboard. A map sort of thing appeared in the middle of the room, which I assumed was the map of Lyoko. I walked over to the side of the chair to look at the screen. "Transfer Aelita…Scanner Aelita…Virtualization!" Jeremie said again.

"What is all this scanner and transfer stuff?" I asked.

"That is how they get to Lyoko. They step into the scanners and I press a few keys. It's as easy as that!" Jeremie said still typing things on the keyboard. "Guys, you have company!" Obviously he was talking to the others and not me. I looked at the computer and saw all these different arrows and boxes in different colors.

"What are those?" I said pointing to one of the boxes. He explained to me the boxes stood for whoever was on Lyoko like Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich or any of XANA's monsters. He explained more about what Lyoko was and who XANA was.

I looked at the computer screen again and saw the four of them still battling the monsters.

"Ulrich, watch out, you only have 10 life points left!" Jeremie said into the mic. Then suddenly Ulrich's little icon disappeared. "Don't worry, he's just a little tired but he is okay in the scanner." The screen started to blow up with red boxes coming toward the green. Someone on Lyoko must have been talking to Jeremie through the earpiece. "Okay Yumi, I'll send her for backup. Both of you don't have many life points left so be careful! Get Aelita to the tower!"

Jeremie looked at me and asked, "Ready to see Lyoko first hand?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm posting this earlier than expected! Yay! I actually had only one class this morning and I was out of there at 9 so I had time to hang out with my friends and type this up while watching my favorite episode of CLE so far which is Spectromania! Thank goodness for subtitles that people are kindly posting thanks to what I find on Tumblr! If anyone wants the link I use PM me! Please review, I enjoy reviews and the give me the motivation to post quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama or any other characters you have seen in the show. I only own Annie Carter.**

I was starting to get a little nervous. Jeremie and the others explained Lyoko to me, but the virtualizing thing kind of freaked me out. I went to the ladder Jeremie directed me to and I climbed down it. The scanners were the first thing I noticed in the middle of the room. There were three of them, all looking the same.

"You can go into any of them, Annie," Ulrich said, heading toward the elevator to probably join Jeremie since his time was over on Lyoko for the mission.

"Thanks," I said, walking into one of scanners.

"Good luck!" Ulrich said as the scanner closed. I seriously felt like a sausage in this thing. Jeremie's voice went through the speakers…wait, are there speakers? Anyway, he was saying the same stuff he did for the others.

"Transfer Annie…" I closed my eyes thinking it was going to hurt, "Scanner Annie…" My body felt like it was not my own; like I was being sucked in a tube as something else. I don't even know how to describe it. "Virtualization!" I felt air blowing in my face and I felt like I was in a different world (no pun intended). I felt like my body was becoming my own again.

Then I drop from the sky. Too bad I didn't know about that ahead of time because I fell with a hard thud.

Okay, now that I was on Lyoko, what should I do? I scanned my surroundings to see many computerized mountains and monster looking things. To my left there was a long tall thing glowing red. Using my best judgment, it must have been the tower. I looked down to see my outfit. I was wearing tall black boots with black legging on the bottom and a pink tight fitting strapless top with what looked like a black leather jacket. My hair was messily falling on my shoulders with turquoise highlights. I felt something on my back so I reached back. It felt like a bow and arrows. I grabbed it and brought it forward. It was bright orange with the arrows being white and orange. What's with all the neon?!

"Annie, stop standing there and help!" I heard Jeremie say. So that's what he has been using the mic for.

"Jeremie, I would, but I kind of don't know how to use this," I said.

"Well figure it out! Yumi, Odd and Aelita need your help!" I ran toward them and saw that the ratio to humans and monsters was about 1:3. This will be interesting. It was worth a shot to see if I could use this thing. I raised the bow and put the arrow on the flat part in the middle of the bow near where my hand was. I pulled the arrow back and aimed it at one of the targets. I released and let the arrow fly straight into the target. The monsters blew up as I cheered to myself and kept trying to hit the others in their targets. For come miraculous reason I was hitting all of them. When they all disappeared Aelita ran toward the glowstick looking thing. Even though I'm pretty sure it was the tower it still looked like a glowstick. I looked over to see Yumi and Odd staring at me. Yumi was dressed as a geisha in authentic Japanese clothing and Odd looked like a confused cat that fell into purple dye and had a dog on his chest.

"Wow, Annie, awesome weapon!" Yumi said. Odd was still staring at me blankly, sort of mesmerized.

"Thanks! So what is Aelita doing?" I asked.

"She is deactivating the tower that XANA uses to launch his attacks on Earth." Yumi responded. The tower then changed its glowing color from red to white.

"Good job, guys! I'll bring you in now!" Jeremie said. Slowly, Odd disappeared, then Yumi. Aelita must have disappeared in the tower. I looked down at my own body to see I was starting to disappear too. Next thing I knew I was out of Lyoko heading to the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Since I had a seven hour break between classes today I decided to type this chapter up! I'm almost out of chapters in my notebook so it may take longer for me to post chapters after this one. I'll try my best though to post in a timely matter!**

**Enjoy and review! Sorry it's a little short, it's not the best but it's still good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CL or CLE, I only own Annie and the Carter family**

Chapter 6

When the scanner doors opened I felt very weak. I figured that this was because of being hurled from another world in a computer. I wobbly stepped out of the scanner as Ulrich helped me from not falling over. "You okay, Annie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "It's just a different feeling, that's all." I walked over to the elevator along with the others. Being in Lyoko was definitely a new experience.

"Your fighting was incredible! You creamed all of those monsters!" Odd said. He finally spoke for the first time after I got to Lyoko. Wow.

"Annie, are you sure you have never used a bow and arrow before? You pretty much knew what you were doing." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, positive. We would have been doing archery this year in gym, not in middle school." I answered.

"Well, experience or not, that was amazing!" Aelita said, "Welcome to the Lyoko Warriors!"

We walked back to Kadic with all of us talking. For once, I actually liked Kadic. I had five new friends, Aelita Stones, Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Odd Della Robbia. Who knew that the American could have friends!

Jeremie invited us to go to his room, so we followed him to his room. Us girls sat on the bed, Ulrich and Odd sat on the floor while Jeremie sat at his computer.

"So you guys know where I'm from, but where are you guys from?" I asked.

"Originally, I'm from Japan, but my family and I live here in France now." Yumi said.

"I'm from Germany," Ulrich said, "But I've been coming to school in France for years."

"I live in France about two hours away." Jeremie said.

"Italy," Odd said.

"I live here," Aelita said, "My father is stuck on Lyoko and my mother disappeared when I was younger."

"I'm sorry, Aelita." I said. I looked at my phone to see the time was around suppertime, "Sorry, guys, but I have to go meet up with my sister."

"Okay, see you later!" Aelita said. I got up and exited the room. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard Odd's voice coming out of Jeremie's room.

"Does anyone else agree that Annie was amazing on Lyoko?!"

"Yeah, but it was weird. It was sort of like she was on Lyoko before and she knew what she was doing." Ulrich said. Why were they talking about me?

"Her card never came up though when I scanned her. And she said she had no idea how to use her weapon." Jeremie said. I wish I could just barge in again and tell them that I had never been on Lyoko.

"That's weird; the Yank actually knew what she was doing too." I heard Odd say. Wow, interesting nickname, Odd… I know I'm American, but there is no need for nicknames.

"Do we trust her as a full time Lyoko Warrior though?" asked Yumi. There was a silence after that question.

"Why wouldn't we? She is a great fighter on Lyoko! Did you see her kill all of the monsters we couldn't, Yumi?"

"Someone have a crush, Odd?" Ulrich teased. Everyone in the room laughed.

Odd had a crush on me? No one has ever had a crush on me!

But…Odd is a little annoying for me.

I looked at my phone again and saw that it was way past my meeting time with Nathalie. I walked to the cafeteria and saw Nathalie sitting on the steps. "Finally!"

"Sorry, I was with my friends and lost track of time." I said. We walked to Nathalie's dorm that she didn't have to share and called Mom and Dad. Thank goodness for international calling or their bill would have been huge.


End file.
